


With You

by dnkshot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Confessions, Late Night Conversations, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Slushies, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Stars, gummy worms, innocent kissing, rooftop confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnkshot/pseuds/dnkshot
Summary: in which at 5 am Mark randomly blurts out how he feels about Donghyuck.orin which after years of being in love, Mark and Donghyuck finally get together.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! welcome to another fic !! i don't want to make this long but this is a birthday present for my best friend, Zoe !! i went way out my comfort zone and made it 100% soft, which is so hard for me to do. I hope you guys enjoy it and I am sorry it is so short. (zoe read the end note)
> 
> I love you all, please remember to stay true to yourself !
> 
> more writing found on @dnkshoot on twitter.

“You know when you’re driving on the back roads going really fast and it's really hilly then for a split second your car flies? Then you get butterflies and a rush of excitement? You know when you do something for the first time and you get a rush of adrenaline? You know that feeling of being on cloud nine, like everything is perfect. That’s how it feels when I am with you, that’s how it feels to be in love.” Mark reached up to place a hand on Donghyucks cheek, leaning in slowly.

Just as he was about to kiss him, Donghyuck started to laugh. His laughter was innocent and adorable. It sounded nervous yet excited. It sounded like new beginnings and happily ever afters.

It sounded like home.

“What’s so funny?” Mark giggled, Donghyuck could feel Mark's lips brush his own as he spoke. His breath smelled like gummy worms and slushies. It made Donghyucks heart flutter.

“You hold the stars in your eyes Mark Lee,” Donghyuck whispered to his best friend. He hadn’t meant to fall in love, he hadn’t meant to find beauty in all the small things Mark did. 

Yet here he was, 5 am on a Saturday running off of cherry slushies and stolen gummy worms confessing to Mark. 

“If I hold the stars in my eyes then you hold galaxies in yours Donghyuck,” Mark giggled before he brought his lips to Donghyucks, giving him a kiss full of unspoken words and years of yearning. 

Yearning for Donghyuck, for his touch. For his love. Yearning for the boy who made him  _ feel  _ something. Because in a world full of heartbreak and anger, gloomy days and broken promises Donghyuck made Mark feel something. Something good.

When the two finally pulled apart they were short of breath. Their lips were a little swollen and their hearts were beating faster than humanly possible. Donghyucks cheeks were cherry red, and Marks hands were shaking a little. The kiss was so sweet, yet so passionate. They made eye contact then started to giggle. 

In the middle of Donghyuck taking a breath for air, Mark leaned in and kissed him again. Leaving the boy breathless. Mark pulled the boy as close to him as he could as they kissed. Now that Mark was able to kiss him, he never wanted to stop.

“Mark, baby, can we at least get off your fucking roof?” Donghyuck whispered, pulling away. They had been sitting on Mark's roof, talking and staring at the stars all night when Mark had suddenly confessed. 

“Oh, yeah right. Let’s get inside.” Mark grabbed the blanket and his cup, while Donghyuck grabbed his drink and the gummy worms and followed Mark inside. Shutting and locking the window after them. 

Mark threw the blanket in the corner of his room and set his crink on his desk. Taking the gummy worms and Donghyucks drink and setting them by his. He turned back to Donghyuck, holding out his hand for the boy.

As soon as Donghyuck grabbed Mark's hand he pulled the boy in close to him and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. Donghyuck brought his arms up to Marks, eventually marks tapped on Donghyucks hips, gesturing for the boy to jump into his arms so he did.

Mark walked over to his bed, with Donghyucks legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. Neither spoke as Mark set the boy down on his bed, leaving a soft kiss, and walked to his closest getting out an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.

They didn’t speak as Mark came back over and pulled off Donghyucks shirt, getting down to leave a few soft kisses on his tummy before slipping the shirt on. They didn’t make a sound as Mark pulled off Donghyucks jeans and slid the shorts on. 

Mark moved to turn off his light, walking slowly back to his bed,stopping to change. Donghyuck had gotten under the sheets by now, waiting for Mark. Mark slid in and cuddled up next to Donghyuck, when the younger finally spoke.

“What does this make us Mark lee?”

“What do you want us to be Lee Donghyuck?” 

“I don’t think I care, as long as I can kiss you and hold you and go on dates with you.”

“I think that sounds wonderful,” Mark whispered as he leaned in to kiss Donghyuck once more. Donghyuck giggled as he kissed back, taking every part of Mark as he could. Mark snaked his arm around the boy's waist as Donghyuck wrapped his leg around Mark, getting on top of him.

Mark bit down gently on Donghyucks lower lip, causing him to gasp and Mark to deepen the kiss. Donghyuck moved his lips down, kissing along Mark's jawline leaving a trail of kisses down his neck before he started to kiss a spot right above his collarbone. When Mark gasped and moved his body closer to Donghyucks, the boy smiled and left a hickey. 

“We should sleep,” Donghyuck realized as he pulled away, it was nearing 6 am now and they had to be up around 10 am for a meeting.

“Mmm I don’t wanna,” Mark protested, pulling Donghyuck back down.

“Oh baby, we need to though. We can make out and shit tomorrow,” Donghyuck wasn’t about to loosen up, it was already late and they should have gone to sleep ages ago. Yet here they were, in Marks bed making out after a wild confession.

“I will sleep only if you promise that when I wake up you’ll still be here.” Mark sounded scared, which was weird. Mark was fearless and reckless, nothing scared him. Nothing but falling in love with his best friend, that is.

“Oh Mark, I will still be here when you wake up. I swear.”

“Will you regret this?”

“I will never regret loving you and kissing you Mark Lee, not even if you broke my heart.” Donghyuck leaned in and kissed Mark again, “And I trust you not to break my heart.”

“I trust you not to break mine either,” Mark smiled softly before closing his eyes. Donghyuck moved slightly, getting in a more comfortable sleeping position, before he also closed his eyes.

“Goodnight Mark Lee.”

“Goodnight, Lee Donghyuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO !!!
> 
> if you read this all, thank you ! I hope you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments !!
> 
> for zoe:
> 
> happy 18th birthday. it is so weird to think that you are now 18, we met in 7th grade when we barely knew what was happening in the world and were just here for a good time. it hasn't always been easy being your friend, we have had our ups and downs but it has been worth it. from the awkward hugs and crackhead times to the weird deep talks late at night, these last 5 years have been amazing with you and I am so glad that we met and I have seen you grow up. you are now legally and adult and that is so scary. the way you're growing up still. i can't wait to see what you do in the future and watch as you accomplish your dreams. i am so proud of you for everything you have done till now and i will continue to be proud as you take on the world and follow your heart. i hop you have an amazing day and loved the fic i wrote you, i tried to make it as soft and cute as i could for you hehe :] i love you zesty lemon.
> 
> \- madison :]


End file.
